Gundam Wing Christmas Songs
by Colony L2
Summary: What happened when you mix authoresses, pocky, and christmas? This fic! Not for teh light-hearted. Yes, We mean you!


Gundam Wing Christmas Songs  
  
By: DemonessOfPunishment; Berrful Hunter; Damson, Guardian of the Rhee; Naryu Moon; Guardian Saturn; and Cat Youkai Hime  
  
Sorry this is late, but DOP wanted to sing Christmas carols.. -__-;; which is how we got this idea.  
  
Disclaimer: Not to be taken as a work against the act of Christmas but for the sick use of authoresses on pocky with aid of extremely sexy gundam pilots and other with and in the vacinity of them. Also all flames will be used to roast marshamllows and any other body part on the random thoughts on behalf of us.. Not that we've ever lit a body part on fire or anything.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Duo: *Sings* On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a good fucking!  
  
Quatre: -___-;; That's so wonderful, Duo.  
  
WuFei: On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... Two... hair ties!  
  
Quatre: On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... A bear named Lumpy!  
  
Heero: Is it Lumpy, now?  
  
Trowa: On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a dreidle- fied Heavyarms gundam!  
  
Quatre: That's the best you came up with?  
  
Duo: It's Christmas ya damn Jew!  
  
Trowa: Too bad, I'm not Catholic  
  
Duo: On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me... *takes deep breath* FIIIIIIVE GOLD COCK RINGS!  
  
Heero: *Blushes in shame*  
  
Quatre: DUO!!  
  
Trowa: Oh God here it goes..  
  
Heero: *interupts* On the 6th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me 6 bullet shells  
  
Duo: Because of the weeddddiiiinnnnggggg.....  
  
WuFei: And the fact that Tori goes nuts when provoked..  
  
Quatre: On the 7th day of christmas, my true love gave to me: 7 vibrators humming  
  
Duo: On the eighth day of christmas my true love gave to me eight raging hard-ons!  
  
Quatre: Do you have to make everything sexual?  
  
Duo: *nods with hentai grin*  
  
Trowa: It's Duo..  
  
Wufei: -.- On the 9th day of Christmas these bakas gave to me nine bigass nosebleeds...  
  
Duet: On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me... a picture of Sexy Nekkid Man for my personal collection of "Duo being Duo paraphanelia"..  
  
Tori: On the eleventh day of christmas, my true love gave to me eleven hours of piping  
  
Heero: TORI!  
  
Tori: What?  
  
Trowa: Keep it to yourself..  
  
Duo: 11 hours of piping what? *wiggles eyebrows*  
  
Zechs: On the 12th day of Christmas my true love gave to me 12 pretty gundams!  
  
Pilots: In your wildest dreams!  
  
Duo: Wait! Do we want to know what happens in his wildest dreams?!  
  
All: DUO!!!  
  
~  
  
Heero: O come, all ye gayful, queer and fuckable! Come ya, O come ya, to my bedroom! Come and bow to him, born the King of Fucking! O come, let us adore him, O come, let us bow to him, O come, lets fuck him! Shini, our whore!  
  
All: O come, let us adore him, O come, let us bow to him, O come, lets fuck him! Shini, our whore!  
  
Duet: True god of true death, joy from his penis! Lo, he takes the virginity! Lord of the bedroom, chained but not tortured!  
  
All: O come, let us adore him, O come, let us bow to him, O come, lets fuck him! Shini, our whore!  
  
WuFei: Moan, choirs of virgins, yell in spite of climax; Moan, all ye onlookers of our craft! Glory to Nataku, all glory in the highest!  
  
All: O come, let us adore him, O come, let us bow to him, O come, lets fuck him! Shini, our whore!  
  
Trowa: See how the desperate are summoned, summoned to his bedroom, leaving satisfied, yet missing something like their wallets. We too share in the booty with joyful cries  
  
All: O come, let us adore him, O come, let us bow to him, O come, lets fuck him! Shini, our whore!  
  
Duo: That's not nice! *Pouts*  
  
Quatre: Trowa, I wasn't expecting you to take part in this..  
  
Duet: See how the virgins, summoned to his bed, leaving their toys; draw there to watch and will join in when called  
  
All: O come, let us adore him, O come, let us bow to him, O come, lets fuck him! Shini, our whore!  
  
Duo: O Deathscythe, I love thee, shooting at civilians, I love this good feeling to kill every one, And then go get drunk...  
  
Wufei: Finally, you're not singing about sex!  
  
Trowa: Don't say that..or he'll start again.  
  
Heero: Lets not start it again...  
  
Quatre: Please...  
  
Duo: We can't do anything without mentioning sex or Dir en Grey...  
  
Duet: And Dir en Grey hasn't come up yet...  
  
Quatre: Gackt..  
  
Duo: Dir en Grey...  
  
Quatre: Gackt.  
  
Duo: Dir en Grey  
  
Zechs: MALICE MIZER.  
  
Duet: Shut up sex...  
  
Zechs: Now all of ya get on with this.  
  
Tori: My country's idols....  
  
Heero: Yeah well..Duo got hold of them.  
  
Quatre: We tried to stop him! Really we did!  
  
Duo: I want to get kicked in the head at a Dir en Grey concert! So they can love me and take care of me...  
  
Disgruntled Reader: Get on with yer singing!  
  
DemonessOfPunishment: *pops up* If you don't sing again, you all will be raped by Treize.... *leaves*  
  
Quatre: Look what you've done!  
  
Heero: I guess we should sing...  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Nayru: We did this on a massive sugar rush... I think I'm gonna pass out...  
  
Dams: Oh dear, what have we done... Damn carolers.  
  
DemonessofPunishment: Err..I say we blame Santa...then run away to Iceland.  
  
Berrful Hunter: I agree with Demoness.  
  
Guardian Saturn: Should we plan an escape trip to Guam?  
  
Damson: Maybe.  
  
Berrful Hunter: Iceland or Guam... which is warmer?  
  
Cat: GUAM!  
  
DemonessofPunishment: Guam  
  
Guardian Saturn: Guam.  
  
Nayru: Guam!  
  
Berrful Hunter: Guam it is.  
  
Let's start packing tomorrow.  
  
DemonessOfPunishment: But, they'd expect us to go somewhere warm.  
  
DemonessOfPunishment: So, thats why we should go to Iceland.  
  
Nayru: ... How about Maine?  
  
Damson: Why not go somewhere warm? I like warm.  
  
Guardian Saturn: New Zeland?  
  
Berrful Hunter: ... Austrailia.  
  
Nayru: It's snowing in Maine! It'll be beautiful!  
  
DemonessofPunishment: I could deal with that.  
  
Damson: I'm going to need a warmer sweater.  
  
Berrful Hunter: Well, we can't go to Japan. That'd be the first place they'd look.  
  
DemonessOfPunishment: I say we go to New Zeland.  
  
Damson: KIWIS!  
  
Cat: Australia...surfing and cute guys ^_^  
  
Berrful Hunter: Ok, who votes for Zealand?  
  
DemonessOfPunishment: Forget Guam or Iceland.  
  
Damson: I like kiwis!  
  
Cat: ZEALAND!!!  
  
DemonessOfPunishment: *Raises hand*  
  
Nayru: London's nice too.  
  
Guardian Saturn: New Zeland all the way!  
  
Damson: London has lots of Japanese tourists  
  
Nayru: is that good or bad?  
  
Berrful Hunter: London's cool... But I'm going for New Zealand..  
  
DemonessOfpUnishment: If we leave now, it'll give us an eighteen hour head start!  
  
Berrful Hunter: But we haven't packed  
  
Damson: Woohoo! So, I'll meet you in ten...hours...  
  
Guardian Saturn: *holds up bags* Why pack..we have pocky..  
  
Nayru: Come on! They have uncensored boobs in Europe!  
  
Berrful Hunter: Definetly not something you'd see in America  
  
Guardian Saturn: ...  
  
DemonessOfPunishment: They have uncensered boobs in New Zeland too.  
  
Cat: O_O LETS GO!  
  
DemonessOfPunishment: Hell, they have nude beaches there.  
  
Damson: Oh! The choices! My head!  
  
Berrful Hunter: ... New Zealand is father away from America. Let's go there.  
  
Guardian Saturn: I second that!  
  
Nayru: Come on, Vaminos! Let's catch the next flight to New Zealand!  
  
Damson: All opposed?  
  
Damson: *pause* Okay, good.  
  
Berrful Hunter: We all agree. Zealand.  
  
*Damson puts her shoe back on*  
  
DemonessofPunishment: Right! See ya there! *grabs Cat and runs*  
  
Guardian Saturn: *followes after them*  
  
Nayru: *grabs a bag, chases them* Matte!  
  
Berrful Hunter: *Grabs some extra pocky and chases after Demoness and Cat*  
  
Damson: *looks around, grabs sweater, runs after the girls* 


End file.
